Ikumi Yoshino
Ikumi Yoshino (吉野郁美, Yoshino Ikumi) is a character from the The World God Only Knows's novel series. She first appeared in Volume One. Character Overview 'Ikumi Yoshino ' is a character in The World God Only Knows Light Novels series; however, Ikumi was not a character of conquest but a side character that helped develop Asami's story. Personality Unlike her elder sister Asami, Ikumi is the absolute opposite of Asami in terms of social skills. She has many friends and is always energetic. Ikumi is also very curious and adventurous, an example of which was her desire to find out more about Keima while disguised as Asami. Appearance It is said that Ikumi is a splitting image of her sister, Asami, but her dress code is probably different compared to Asami. She did however, have a one-piece swimsuit that is exactly like her sister's. Background Ever since when Asami and Ikumi were young, Asami already had trouble socializing with her peers and the adults would always say that she and her sister were different in terms of personality. In fact, Asami and Ikumi would occasionally feel like they were facing a mirror. Because of that, Asami was always wearing an "ordinary mask" which Ikumi knew that it was hurtful for Asami, who was not able to express herself confidently. Ikumi then resolved to help her sister as much as possible in order to make her a more sociable person. Character History Twins Arc After noticing her sister Asami was happy that the "legendary Katsuragi Keima" was with her, Ikumi disguised herself as Asami to gather and know more about Keima. She ultimately brought him to a sweets shop and everything was going well even when Amami was present as well. After knowing that Keima was apparently associated with Amami, Ikumi left her email and left, thinking he might have been a playboy. However, her disguise was ultimately uncovered by Keima and she confessed her actions. Ikumi then told him about Asami and how she would be grateful if he would make her sister more bold. Keima accepted her request. Keima's plan was to simply make Asami more confident by slowly introducing more friends into the group at their trip to Deanland. After a chain of events, Keima kissed Asami and caused the spirit inside her to leave. After the conquest, it is presumed that Ikumi's memories about Keima were erased. Trivia *Like her sister, Ikumi's name is derived from Yoshino Station (吉野駅, Yoshino-eki). *Her name, "Ikumi" (郁美) can be translated as "melancholic/depressed beauty". *Like her sister, Ikumi shares the same birthday as Keima. Quotes *(To Keima) “Ever since we were young, we were often told that ‘you sisters really aren’t like each other’. Ah, of course we’re not talking about our appearances. About that, we’ll occasionally feel that we’re facing the mirror. I feel that twins are more similar to each other.” (Volume 1 Light Novel, Chapter 2) *(To Keima and Asami) “Eh~? No way! You two didn't go play!?” (Volume 1 Light Novel, Chapter 2) Category:Novel Character Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima